Royal Robbery
by Fearless Swan
Summary: Sly and friends attempt a break-in at a royal palace in Africa.


NOTE- Sly Cooper and related characters are property of Sucker Punch Entertainment. King Leonardo and related characters are property of Total TV. I made up a name for the capital of the country of Bongo Congo. Not sure if they mentioned one in the show.  
  
ROYAL ROBBERY  
  
PARIS, FRANCE - 6:36 P.M.  
  
Once again, Sly Cooper and his gang were gathered in the kitchen planning another heist. "This time, our prize is the Royal Bongo of Bongo Congo.", Veronica said, passing Sly a picture. "You want me to steal a drum?", Sly asked, looking at the photo.  
  
"This is no ordinary drum.", Veronica said. "It's made of solid platinum, plated in gold, and covered with every type of jewel on earth.", she then said. "Wow.", said Sly. "The Royal Bongo is located in the royal palace of Bongo Congo under heavy security.", Veronica said. "There's not a security system I can't crack.", Sly said confidently. "Hope you're right, baby.", said Veronica  
  
Five days later  
  
BONGOLOLIA, BONGO CONGO - 11:49 P.M.  
  
"It's about freakin' time we got here.", Sly said as he and his gang drove into the capital city of Bongo Congo. "Who knew the traffic would be so bad?", Murray said. "What a cute little city.", Veronica said as they drove past the marketplaces and primitive houses. Murray then drove off to the side into a jungle area. This jungle ran alongside the place and would afford Sly and company an excellent hiding place.  
  
Moments later, the getaway van stopped. Sly got out. "Wish me luck.", he said as he departed. Sly got to within twenty feet of the palace and then climbed up a telephone pole. He slid down the wire, eventually landing on the roof of the castle. He then gained access to the palace through a trap door in the roof. As Sly descended into the palace, he knocked over a vase. "Shit.", he muttered as he turned invisible.  
  
"Confound it! An intruder in my palace!", and old lion said as he emerged from a room. The lion searched around for several minutes before giving up. "Must've been my imagination.", he said, returning to his room.  
  
That was close, Sly thought as he snuck around looking for the royal treasure room, which contained the Royal Bongo of Bongo Congo. Just then, he came to a door marked "Royal Treasure Room". He opened it. The room was filled with laser beams. He noticed a wire plugged into an outlet just inside the door. Hmmm, I wonder, Sly thought as he pulled the plug out.  
  
All the laser beams had died down. Sly was correct in his assumption that the plug was for the alarm system. The royal bongo was in a display case in the center of the room. Just as Sly had made his way to the case, the lion entered the room, this time accompanied by a skunk.  
  
"I knew I heard an intruder.", the lion said, spotting Sly. "Stop there, you dirty little fox!", the lion commanded. "I'm a raccoon, you idiot!", Sly said as he smashed the display case with his cane and grabbed the drum. "Confound it!", said the lion. "Nobody calls King Leonardo an idiot and lives!!", he then said. "Guards!", the lion called out.  
  
The treasure room then filled with heavily-armed rhinos and zebras. Sly then leaped out of a window. "Confound it! That damn muskrat has my royal birthright! If I don't have it, my reign is over!", said the king. "We could only be so lucky.", the skunk said under his breath. "What was that, Odie?", Leonardo asked. "Nothing, your majesty.", the skunk replied. "Fear not, sire. I will contact the Royal Secret Police. We'll have the royal bongo back in no time.", the skunk said. "We'd better, or we're all royally screwed.", the king then said.  
  
Meanwhile, Sly now lay on the ground in serious pain. He struggled to his feet, but could barely stand up. Just then, his getaway van pulled up. Sly limped over and got in. "Well, the good news is I've got the royal bongo.", Sly said, holding up the golden drum. "The bad news is I think I broke my ankle.", Sly said, moaning in pain. "You poor baby.", Veronica said, reaching for a first aid kit. She removed Sly's boot and took out a bandage. She then wrapped it around his ankle.   
  
Rusty opened up a small refrigerator in the back of the van and filled a bucket with ice cubes. Sly placed his injured foot in the bucket. "You guys are the best.", Sly said as he and his friends raced home.  
  
"How did this happen?", Veronica asked. "I was surrounded by guards and I jumped out a window. I wasn't thinking.", Sly said. "You've got to be more careful.", the blue jay said.   
  
Sly and his gang were now being chased by a large group of police cars. Rusty pressed a button and oil sprayed from the back of the van. The group of police cars slipped on it and crashed into each other. "Nice work, guy.", Sly said. "I'm surprised Bentley never thought of installing such a thing.", he then said.  
  
"Well, I'm the master of getaways.", Rusty said. The four were now completely out of the kingdom of Bongo Congo. "I can't wait for this one to be over.", Sly said painfully. "Me neither. I'm SOOOO hungry.", said Murray. The others all groaned.  
  
THE END 


End file.
